


Murder Of A Friend

by anny385



Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-27
Updated: 2013-09-27
Packaged: 2017-12-27 19:42:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/982856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anny385/pseuds/anny385
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The team find out why McGee didn't make it into work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Murder Of A Friend

Disclaimer: "NCIS" and its characters don't belong to me they belong to CBS and are being used without permission. Please don't sue because I have no money.

Murder Of A Friend

Eight is forever a line without end.

The worst sort of murder is that of a friend.

It was a nice day with a few clouds in the sky. Anthony DiNozzo smiled as he stepped out of the elevators and walked towards his desk. He took out his gun and put it into his desk and then he looked out the window as he waited for his computer to boot up.

He turned towards Gibbs and Ziva and smiled at both of them. He loved his job. Ever since he rescued Jason from the burning building in Baltimore this is what he wanted to do. He loved his job there were a few times that he hated his job because of what people could do to others. He liked the people that he worked with. They were his family, his friends. He liked working with them and couldn't imagine a day without them. It was bad enough when Kate died and there wasn't a day that went by that he remembered Kate. He often thought of what her reactions would have been in a certain situation. He even talked to his fish who he named Kate.

He turned back to the computer to check his email to see if anything needed his immediate attention. He replied about some things that some of the other Senior Agents had asked him and then logged out of his account. He looked outside as a fluffy white cloud floated by and then turned to Gibbs.

"Where's McGee?"

"I don't know, boss. He should be here by now." Tony looked at McGee's desk. "I'll call him."

Tony turned to the phone and began calling McGee's cell. "McGee you're late. Better be here soon." Tony said as he hung up.

A few minutes passed and then the phone rang on Gibbs's desk. "Gibbs."

"What?"

"We'll be there soon."

He lowered the phone and turned to his two agents.

"That was the local PD. They found McGee's body with his badge besides him."

Both Tony and Ziva gasped at the news.

They hurriedly made their way to the car and made their way to McGee's apartment. They pulled in and saw the police around McGee's car. They quickly got out of the car and made their way towards the crime scene.

They got carried everything back to headquarters. Gibbs was the one who had to break the news to Abby. Looking at the camera that recorded his murder it was two teenagers. They found out who they were and went to go get the two boys who did it.

They finally got a confession and the reason why they did it. They were bored and so they decided to go see what they could do and so the first person they saw was McGee and so they killed him.

Tony shook his head at the reason why they killed his friend. He thought that he had heard everything from his time in different police departments and here, but this was new even for him.

Tony walked up to the podium

"McGee was more than a coworker and teammate. He was a friend and he was family. There were times that we didn't get along, but there were times that we did. I will miss you my friend." He said as he walked back to his seat.

The End


End file.
